kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Ke-Pa
-like (as a mortal) | Gender = Male | Eye color = Orange (as a mortal) Red | Skin color = Dark grey (as a mortal) | Scale colors = Red, cream, yellow, and blue | Clothing = Orange and yellow robe with a small matching hat (as a mortal) | Age = Immortal | Status = Deceased | Residence = The Underworld | Affiliation(s) = The Underworld Demons | Combat style = Possesses various demon powers, one of which is similar to ; breathes fire and lightning | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Enter the Dragon" | Last appearance = "Enter the Dragon" | Voiced by = As listed in the episode credits for "Enter the Dragon". }} Ke-Pa (pronounced "kee-PAH") is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is an ancient demon who appeared in the one-hour special "Enter the Dragon" as the main antagonist, where he faced Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five. Biography Origins ]] Ke-Pa was the ruler of all the demons from the underworld. They ravaged all of China until a young Oogway defeated the demons and sealed them away. Oogway fought against Ke-Pa, but was overcome due to exhaustion. As Ke-Pa was just about to finish it, the power of the Sacred Peach Tree protected him and fended off Ke-Pa with the powers of Heaven and Earth, trapping him in the body of mortal pig. Swearing vengeance, he fled. In Legends of Awesomeness Ke-Pa was in his mortal guise as an old and retold his tale to some water buffalo and crocodile criminals in a tea house, who ended up laughing at his claim that he was the evil legendary demon. When the petals of the Peach Tree started to fall, Ke-Pa began to regain his powers and beat up the criminals. Then Ke-Pa headed to the Valley of Peace. as a mortal]] Upon arriving, Ke-Pa encountered Po, the Dragon Warrior, who did not take the threat of the demon seriously in his pig form. However, this resulted in the panda receiving a beating from Ke-Pa, who afterward left to confront Shifu at the peach tree. He wasted no time, and unleashed his telekinetic powers upon the Jade Palace master. Po arrived and attempted to intervene, only to knock Ke-Pa into the tree, dislodging the final petal, signifying the end of the tree's life. Ke-Pa laughed evilly as he fell off the hill's edge, only to rise, now transformed into his true dragon-like demon form. ]] Ke-Pa then assaulted the Jade Palace and destroyed it, finding the seal containing his demon brethren. However, he remembered the seal could not be opened without the power of the Hero's Chi and Ke-Pa descended to the village to find the wielder. Master Shifu stepped forth and identified himself as the vessel of the Hero's Chi. As Ke-Pa held the red panda in his telekinetic grip, Shifu angrily sent Po away, rebuking him for failing to evacuate the village as he was told to. In truth, Po was the true wielder of the Hero's Chi and was sent away to keep Ke-Pa from getting to him. in the Valley of Peace]] Soon, Ke-Pa enslaved the Valley of Peace, as well as enlisting the aid of Fung and his gang, to construct a massive funnel that would serve to crush Shifu and channel his to open the seal. But as soon as he started to constrict his body around the funnel, the Furious Five attacked, having been told by Shifu that Ke-Pa would be weakened by their efforts. However, even they were no match for the demon, who distracted himself from the funnel. As he had the Furious Five at his mercy, Ke-Pa spotted Po, who had returned to help his friends, and overheard Master Shifu informing the panda that he was the true vessel of the Hero's Chi. Ke-Pa quickly threw Po into the funnel and was successfully able to channel his chi to release his demon brethren. As Ke-Pa rallied his army to destroy the world, Po became considerably weak afterwards. However, he managed to make a comeback, his chi having been revitalized by a peach sapling. Again facing Ke-Pa, Po was able to re-imprison the demon's legion, but as the effort exhausted his chi, Ke-Pa took the opportunity to kill the panda. Master Po managed to recharge enough chi for one last blast as he unleashed it from his belly, saying, "Skadoosh!" and defeating Ke-Pa. Personality Ke-Pa was shown to be selfish, greedy, arrogant, and bitter of his defeat against Grand Master Oogway in both forms; however, he additionally became destructive and tyrannical when he regained his demonic powers. His plans to wreak havoc and destroy the world shows that he is a vengeful, power-hungry being. He also shows no respect for mortals and will mock and toy with them, believing them to be powerless against his supernatural powers. Fighting Style ]] Ke-Pa was easily the most powerful fighter in the series, with the possible exception of Po when powered by the Hero's Chi. He possessed great strength, dragon-like fangs, and claws, and the ability to fly and breathe fire. ]] Ke-Pa also had telekinetic powers in both his mortal and true demon form, which he used to crush his foes and fling them around in a sadistic manner. He also possessed the ability to manipulate lightning. Relationships His fellow demons Ke-Pa was enraged when his demon hordes were sealed up in the underworld and was set on freeing them. As their king, his orders were followed by his demon army without question. Po At first, Po meant nothing to Ke-Pa, who saw him as an unworthy foe. When Ke-Pa learned he was the true wielder of the Hero's Chi, Ke-Pa was extremely shocked and ordered all his demons to destroy him. When Po finally sealed the demons back up, Ke-Pa was enraged and attempted revenge by torturing him before killing him. In the end, he still underestimated the panda, calling him a "mortal" and a "worm" before Po defeated him with the Hero's Chi. Shifu Coming soon! Oogway Ke-Pa's relationship with Oogway goes back a long time ago. Ke-Pa and his demons wanted to take over the Valley of Peace, but a young Oogway was sent to defeat Ke-Pa and the demons. He used the Hero's Chi to defeat the demons and seal them away, but Oogway drained it come time to face Ke-Pa. Then Ke-Pa started to relentlessly attack Oogway. When he fell on the peach tree hill, the peach tree restored his life force and he used the Hero's Chi to defeat Ke-Pa. Clothing / Outfits In his mortal pig form, Ke-Pa sported an orange robe with yellow stripes and a small orange and yellow hat. Gallery Images Ke-pa-concept-art.jpg|Ke-Pa concept art by Andrew Shek KePa.jpg|Ke-Pa moments after his transformation loa-ke-pa-fire.png|Ke-Pa breathing fire loa-ke-pa-eyes.png|Ke-Pa using one of his many powers View more... Videos Enter the Dragon Promo - KFP LOA|"Enter the Dragon" episode promo View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References de:Ke-Pa es:Ke-Pa Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Reptiles Category:Pigs Category:Deceased Characters